belle et fière
by ylg
Summary: Les Mondes de Thorgal : Cycle de Kriss de Valnor :: Hilde a toujours su qui elle était ; à son contact Kriss découvre une nouvelle facette d'elle-même. EDIT: D'Aaricia, en revanche, elle n'aurait jamais voulu. ::gen et femslash::
1. aimer une femme

**Titre :** Belle et fière  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Les mondes de Thorgal - Cycle de Kriss  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Hildebrun/Kriss de Valnor  
 **Genre :** découverte  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Sente et De Vita, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "fierté" pour 31 jours (18 juillet '15)  
 **Prompt :** Journée Internationale du Femslash  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Digne d'une reine_  
 **Notes :** je vais vous avouer que je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont cet album amenait ce personnage et traitait sa romance, mais heh, femslash canon, faudrait pas se plaindre ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 400

oOo

Hildebrun est connue à travers le royaume comme étant une de celles qui fuient le membre viril. Par sa qualité de princesse elle a son mot à dire dans le choix d'un futur époux : elle n'en veut aucun. Pour elle les hommes sont un défi à affronter, des compagnons de lutte mais non pas de vie. Elle ne fait pas mystère de vouloir plutôt une épouse, et sa réticence à faire son devoir et engendrer des héritiers, qui attirerait automatiquement des quolibets chez d'autres filles, ont moins de force ici. Ses prétendant n'en pensent pas moins, bien sûr, mais au lieu de l'insulter directement c'est envers son père qu'ils dirigent leurs piques, suggérant qu'il a élevé un prince raté.

Hilde garde la tête haute et pour les faire taire leur en remontre aux arts de la guerre. Elle est bien obligée d'y être la plus forte si elle veut mériter leur respect, et, même si elle les déteste, elle doit en plus se tirer au moins avec correction sinon avec brio des arts plus féminins pour leur rappeler qu'elle est bel et bien une femme. Elle ne se prétend pas homme, et elle n'a pas honte de qui elle est : princesse, vierge guerrière, skjaldmö ni de ce qu'elle veut et de ce qu'elle ne veut pas.  
Quand plus aucune moquerie ne semble l'atteindre, les courtisans finissent par se lasser. Une victoire pour elle et son honneur, mais elle garde secrètement une crainte que le jour où elle sera amoureuse pour de bon, l'objet de son affection deviendra pour eux une nouvelle cible.

Heureusement celle que son cœur choisit est des plus aptes à se défendre, à riposter. Kriss de Valnor est belle, forte et fière : à sa mesure. Hilde préfère aimer une guerrière farouche qui soit son égale plutôt qu'une beauté douce et tendre trop réservée.  
En fait, ne serait-ce une insolence à l'égard de l'amour que Hilde lui porte, façade revêche pour cacher une dernière insécurité, Kriss serait absolument parfaite. Kriss elle-même pensait n'avoir non plus aucune honte de qui elle est, de ce qu'elle veut, de qui elle aime. Elle a peut-être confondu un temps la question de l'amour, du désir et du pouvoir, ou a peut-être changé d'avis Hilde ne la questionne pas là-dessus. Tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est comprendre vraiment qui elle aime, et à ses côtés, elle le réalisera vite.


	2. en haïr une autre

**Titre :** Tant de haine  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Thorgal  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Kriss(/Thorgal/)Aaricia  
 **Genre :** haineux  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Rosinski et Van Hamme, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** 14, « _NOTP_ » pour Femslash February (anti couple)  
 **Note :** la notion d' _anti_ m'est étrangère d'habitude, je suis du genre "ship and let ship", mais ceci est une réponse à une foutue hypocrite qui m'a reproché une fois de séparer Thorgal d'Aaricia en ayant Tjall rêver secrètement à Thorgal (je ne vois pourtant pas comment ?), puis dans la foulée a quand même exigé que je lui écrive du Kriss/Aaricia pour de vrai - ben tiens !  
 **Avertissement :** suggestion de non-con  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Kriss a pris Aaricia en grippe dès qu'elle l'a vue. Peut-être même avant de l'avoir vue, pour la seule raison qu'elle refusait d'admettre son existence. Mais Aaricia existe bel et bien, et elle est tout ce que Kriss craignait d'elle.  
Elle n'est pas tellement plus âgée qu'elle. Elle est toujours très jolie. Elle a un beau visage, un corps splendide pas le moins du monde abîmé par une grossesse passée. Elle a donné un fils à Thorgal, et ça met Kriss en rage : elle refuse de considérer sa propre valeur à ce qu'elle pond ou pas, mais elle sait que les autres trouvent ça important quand même. Elle a des cheveux blonds luxuriants qui ne risquent pas de changer ; ah, la légende de Loki et de la chevelure dorée de Sif si désirable… Kriss n'a jamais eu honte de ses propres cheveux noirs, jusqu'à maintenant. C'était une princesse choyée, à l'abri de tout besoin, et elle a choisi de tout abandonner pour suivre Thorgal : une insulte à la face de celle qui n'avait rien et qu'on a jetée dehors trop jeune.  
Elle la hait si fort, si fort ! Elle veut la blesser, elle veut la salir, comme elle se sent sale en la regardant si immaculée, comme se sent blessée de se sentir tellement meilleure et n'être pourtant pas à la hauteur pour celui qui compte… et comme elle a été blessée elle-même par le passé.  
Elle connaît un peu trop bien les gestes qui devraient faire plaisir et à la place font tellement mal. Elle cherche encore les mots pour attaquer son cœur, mais elle peut déjà attaquer son corps. D'une manière ou d'une autre, si elle ne peut pas changer les sentiments de Thorgal, elle va s'assurer un pouvoir sur Aaricia à la place.


End file.
